


Hace frío

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Purgatory, M/M, Wincest Implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Hace frío en el Purgatorio





	Hace frío

**Author's Note:**

> He visto esta mañana una imagen de Benny con Cas (sí, con Cas xD), pero he pensado en Dean. Dean, que cazaría y mataría hasta la extenuación en el Purgatorio para que no quedara ni un atisbo de pensamiento en su hermano (¿dónde está?, ¿le volverá a ver?). Dean, que, sin Sam, pierde la fe.

Hace frío.

Hace tanto frío. No es que haya algún momento ahí que sea como un florido día de primavera. Todo es lóbrego, gris, apagado, incluso en los días de mucho calor. Pero cuando cae la tarde, hace tanto frío, que, pese a que ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que lleva ahí, Dean todavía se pregunta cada día cómo coño van a sobrevivir una noche más. 

Más troncos caen frente a él, pero registra el movimiento como a decenas de millas, encogido en el suelo, las rodillas contra el pecho, intentando entrar en calor.

[El calor… «Dean…» la voz rota contra su cuello, la piel entre sus piernas, la fricción y mucho calor, calor en la piel sudada, pero sobre todo, mucho calor dentro, en el pecho].

—Podrías ayudarme, Dean.

No sabe por qué Benny utiliza ese tono de voz. La leña está mojada —siempre está mojada— y no van a poder encender el fuego tampoco hoy, pero él, con esa sospecha de sonrisa en la cara y esa voz calmada, siempre cree que sí. Gracias a que él cree que sí.

Dean ha perdido la esperanza hace mucho tiempo.

No es que no esté bien ahí. No es eso. Está de puta madre. Sobrevivir siempre ha sido lo suyo y ahí, ahí sobrevivir son palabras mayores. La caza es más exigente y la adrenalina golpea contra su sistema veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Es como un proceso de purificación. Dean se siente allí eso, más puro, más él. Pero sabe, sabe, que ese va a ser el final de sus días. Que llegará un momento en que errará el tiro, o que le faltará una pizca de energía o de concentración, y entonces los monstruos ganarán. Y estaría conforme con ello —siempre ha creído que se iría pronto y luchando—, pero no.

No así, no sin él.

Se pone en pie de un salto en cuanto llega a ese pensamiento.

—No sé por qué te empeñas siempre en intentarlo, solo porque una vez conseguimos encenderlo.

Sabe cómo suena. Mal humor. Benny no se lo tiene en cuenta.  
—Porque si mi culo de vampiro se congela cada noche, no sé cómo puede tu culo de humano soportarlo.

Es amable. Su tono.

—Mi culo está muy bien, gracias. —Casi muerde las palabras antes de salir del claro en busca de más leña. Algo tiene que hacer.

Algo tiene que hacer, porque es en esos momentos —esos momentos en los que piensa en él— cuando se le retuerce el alma que creía que hacía tiempo había perdido. Pero no. Su alma está ahí, aún, todavía. Creyó que la vomitaría por la boca la primera vez que pensó que no le vería nunca más y acabó vomitando hasta el mapache que se habían tomado para desayunar dos días antes. 

Esa noche fue la primera vez que follaron juntos, Benny y él. No se lo merecía, porque Benny era —es— un buen compañero y Dean estaba roto, vacío por dentro, y gritaba «Sam, Sam, Sam, Sammy...» para dentro, mordiéndose el carrillo para no quebrarse mientras jodían como conejos. Fue esa noche cuando se dio cuenta, después, despierto en la oscuridad, que se había dado por vencido. Que lucharía siempre, porque es algo que lleva en su código genético. Pero que ya estaba muerto.

Vuelve al campamento base de hoy cargado con troncos. Húmedos y mohosos. Alguien lo hace a propósito. Está seguro. El frío. Que no se pueda encender un puto fuego. Benny lo está intentando con ahínco. Dean sabe la mirada que tiene en la cara. Es una que desalentaría al más bravo, que retaría a cualquiera. Benny deja lo que está haciendo en cuanto se da cuenta y se levanta. Se miden, uno al otro, a cada lado de la hoguera infructuosa. Él también tiene esa mirada, esa que dice «no puedes calentarte porque tienes el frío dentro, Dean Winchester». 

Aun así, Benny lo intenta. Igual que intenta encender la hoguera cada noche. 

Pero Dean sabe que no. Que follarán una vez más y que él gritará para adentro SamSamSamSammy. Pero que nunca más entrará en calor.

**Author's Note:**

> Está sin betear (está casi vomitado, escupido —errr, perdón por lo escatológico), así que todos los errores míos. Y es tan corto que no sé si merece un post en sí mismo xD Los tomates, al fondo, fondo. Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
